


i feel a little rush (i think i got a little crush on you)

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, He was simply trying to make a quick meal, I live for people pining for Lance tbh, M/M, Shiro can not cook, and things happened, pining!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: "Oh, no, I'm pissed," confessed Lance, voice dripping with contempt and smile disappearing. An annoyed gleam settled into his eyes. "Who the hell sets off the fire alarm so early in the morning?! What fucking idiot is cooking at three in the goddamn morning?!" vented Lance, practically livid at this point. It took Shiro by surprise. The change in attitude giving him whiplash. Blinking owlishly, he couldn't help the way his body reacted to Lance indirectly cursing him out. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, yet he was also slightly, confusedly, turned on? Out of the year and a half that he's lived in this apartment building, he could count the many times he's talked to Lance on his fingers. All of those interactions never involved Lance being as angry as he was right now. He's seen the Cuban annoyed, irritated, frustrated, and so forth, but this was totally new to Shiro.
~or~‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> daayuumm, heavenly  
> back at it again with the fluffy shance~
> 
> ~~I am so sorry for that~~
> 
> so, I've been craving pining!Shiro and pining!Keith in regards to Lance recently, but I was at a standstill of what to write  
> (until now, that is!)  
> I got the wonderful AU idea from tumblr, and did some slight tweaking to it
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> [I do not own Voltron or its characters! Or this AU idea. All mistakes belong to me.]

Takashi Shirogane is a _terrible cook._

Anyone who has ever known him for more than a couple months can testify to this, much to the young man's embarrassment.

A wonderful piece of evidence to such a statement is the fact that Shiro, along with the other occupants of his apartment, had to _evacuate_ it because Shiro decided that he was hungry and wanted to cook up a quick meal for himself. Now, this wouldn't really be a problem normally. There's been _plenty_ of other times that the apartment had to be evacuated. Except—

It was three in the _goddamn_ morning and people were _sleeping_ and now they had to stand _outside_ , where it felt like the _fucking Antarctic._

No one was too pleased about that. Not even Shiro himself, despite being the cause of everything. What made it worse was the fact that he had forgone a shirt when heading to bed tonight, so now he was standing outside with only a pair of pajama pants that hung low on his waist, hugging himself to keep warm.

Shiro was pulled from his thoughts and back to reality the moment that he saw his next door neighbor shuffle out of the building, squeezing his arms around his lanky frame to keep himself warm as well. Where Shiro had forgone a shirt, it would seem that the other man had forgone a pair of pants. But Shiro wasn't complaining as he let his eyes appreciate just how long and slender the tanned legs were. He _swore_ that they went on for miles.

His gaze kept itself trained on his neighbor as he caught sight of him and bounded towards him. A smile lit up his features once he reached Shiro, distracting the man from his very obvious shivering and chattering of his teeth.

"Mornin', Shiro!" chirped the higher-pitched voice, causing Shiro to smile softly.

"Morning, Lance," greeted Shiro back. He wondered how the brunet could be so chipper in a situation like this. Especially when everyone else was super pissed about it. He voiced as much. "You seem oddly care-free for someone who has to stand outside in the cold at 3 AM."

"Oh, no, _I'm pissed,"_ confessed Lance, voice dripping with contempt and smile disappearing. An annoyed gleam settled into his eyes. "Who the hell sets off the fire alarm so early in the morning?! _What fucking idiot is cooking at three in the goddamn morning?!"_ vented Lance, practically livid at this point. It took Shiro by surprise. The change in attitude giving him whiplash. Blinking owlishly, he couldn't help the way his body reacted to Lance indirectly cursing him out. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, yet he was also slightly, confusedly, turned on? Out of the year and a half that he's lived in this apartment building, he could count the many times he's talked to Lance on his fingers. All of those interactions never involved Lance being as angry as he was right now. He's seen the Cuban annoyed, irritated, frustrated, and so forth, but this was _totally_ new to Shiro.

Yet he couldn't say that he _didn't_ like it. In fact, he would probably do things like this on purpose just to see such a side of Lance even more.

...He had it bad, didn't he?

"Uh, yeah," agreed Shiro with a flushed face and an averted gaze, coughing into his fist. "What a-an idiot..."

If Lance noticed anything, he didn't say.

"God, it's so cold. And I'm only wearing this T-shirt. I didn't have enough time to slip on something underneath," mumbled Lance loud enough for Shiro to catch it. His gaze widened at this new revelation. He was _commando_ underneath the shirt? Shiro had given him the benefit of the doubt and thought he _at least_ had underwear. With this new thought swirling through his mind, Shiro squeezed his eyes shut as his face flushed an even darker color and some of his blood began to run south, warming and awakening _other parts_. After a moment of silence, Shiro composed himself and jokingly suggested something to drive away from the subject—Lance being _commando_ —at hand.

"Maybe we should huddle together like penguins to keep each other warm." Shiro chuckled as he finished his sentence, but immediately stopped when he didn't hear any accompanying laughter. With raised eyebrows, he turned his gaze upon Lance, only to find the brunet looking up at him like he was some sort of genius. Like, he found the cure to cancer and the solution to stop world hunger.

"That's a great idea, Shiro!"

_Um, what?_

_No._

_No, I was only—_

Before Shiro could even finish his panicked thought, Lance was _all up_ in his personal space, pressing his lanky frame against his body and stealing his heat. On the outside, all Shiro could do was tense, suppressing a shiver as he felt Lance's breath hit his neck as he sighed out blissfully, nuzzling the crook of his neck. On the inside, Shiro was _shutting down_.

 _Shitshitshitshit, I can't believe he took my suggestion to heart. This is not okay. It's. Not. Okay.,_ thought Shiro as he tried to figure out what to do. He was just awkwardly standing, fingers twitching, as Lance cuddled up close to him, hoping with all of his might that he didn't pop a boner suddenly. The situation was awkward enough for him, after all.

"Wrap your arms around me." Lance's voice broke the silence and filled Shiro's ears, making his eyes grow comically wide. Did he just hear Lance right? Was he telling him to... _cuddle him back?_ Was that really what was being asked?

"If we hold each other, we'll be warmer!" If Shiro was doubtful before, then this definitely made him a believer. He was thankful for the small height advantage he had on Lance as he followed the brunet's suggestion, snaking his arms around the slender waist and pulling his neighbor flush against him. If he were to pop a boner now, there would be _no way_ that Lance wouldn't feel it. He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Lance let his arms wrap around Shiro's neck, humming at the warmth that enveloped him. He was glad that Shiro was practically a walking furnace. It made the evacuation just _a bit_ more bearable. He was still outside at three in the morning, though, but at least he wasn't as cold.

While Lance was in bliss, Shiro was drowning in embarrassment, but still enjoying the moment. He took advantage of it; all in the name of warmth, of course. He buried his nose in Lance's soft brown locks and let his fingers dig into his sides; his hands would run up and down his sides sometimes in order to warm him up (or feel how slender he was), basking in the soft, appreciative noises that escaped his lips. Being so in the (rare) moment, Shiro ended up suggesting something that had him wanting to disappear immediately.

"....Kiss me."

As soon as the words left his lips, Shiro was trying to backtrack like his life depended on it, which it kind of did.

"A-Ah, I mean—In order to warm up more... uh, I r-read that... kissing can, you know, do just that," explained Shiro, mentally kicking himself as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. They were having _such_ a nice moment, and he had to go a _ruin it._ He wouldn't blame Lance if he thought that he was kind of creepy now. It only seemed logical since Lance had no clue that he really existed and was most likely straight and—

"Okay."

— _was agreeing to kiss him?!_

Taken aback, Shiro had to pull back from their embrace in order to gauge Lance's expression. Eyes searching the tan face, he couldn't pinpoint anything that showcased Lance lying or toying with him. He couldn't dwell on anything for long because Lance's hands were cradling his face and his thumbs were caressing his cheeks, gently tugging him down as he leaned up. There was a pause when they were close enough to feel one another's breath. When they looked into each other's eyes once more to confirm that _yes, this was going to happen_. That they were going to do this—

In the name of being warm.

Slowly, they finally closed the gap and their lips meshed together. It was a soft, chaste kiss, and only lasted for a few mere seconds, but it was enough to set off a spark within them both. That spark had them parting before reconnecting, more harsh and powerful this time around. Lips were licked and bitten and parted so tongues could slide in easily and explore. Their bodies began to warm considerably as they began to flush a dark pink color. The heat of the moment was getting to them. Luckily, before things could get too far, the inhabitants were being allowed back inside of the apartment, capturing Lance's and Shiro's attention.

They both breathed heavily as they broke apart, yet stayed in one another's arms. The cool night air felt good now as it nipped away at their heated cheeks. Licking his lips, Shiro couldn't help but think how everything seemed so surreal. He felt like he was going to blink and then wake up from a dream. A very vivid dream, but still a dream. He was close to accepting said fact when Lance had pulled him from his musings.

"Do you... want to hang out in my room?" questioned Lance while looking up at Shiro from under his long eyelashes. "I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep, so I wouldn't mind spending more time with you, if that's okay?"

How was Shiro suppose to say no to that?

(Hint: he didn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can always give me prompts!!!  
> or talk to me about voltron/whatever else I post!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)
> 
>   ~~have you noticed I only ever post things late at night??~~


End file.
